Nine Artifacts of the Master Smith
Listed here are the nine artifacts which were created at the Forge of the Inferno during the life of Asmodon. Necklace of Transformation This item bears a diamond which has been warped by hell fire into a spiral. An ovaline glass bulb is encased in this odd shape, and encased within that is an unknown gas which swirls and changes colors. Its chain was crafted out of the finest platinum. Supposedly, this item allows the wearer's appearance to change into any form. It's limits are unknown and it's current location is unknown. The Key of All Entry This at first seems to be a simple iron key, bearing no teeth specific to any lock. Inset within the handle is a lapis lazuli. This item supposedly unlocks any portal, and not just doors of the material plane. At will, the user can open a portal to any plane. The Spectacles of Enlightenment These half moon, shining, silver spectacles bear a simple mark of an eye on its left leg. The wearer of said artifact can see things that are invisible, see through door and disguises, and bear witness to traces of magic that most common people would not see. The Jackrabbit Boots This pair elegant leather footwear has many rabbits sewn onto its surface. The thread is not thread at all, but an alloy of two Underworld metals, which gives them their bright appearance and flexibility. These boots allow the wearer to move silently, as if they were never there. If needed, the artifact can give the owner additional speed. The Axe of Heaven's Rage To all appearances, this item seems like a simple throwable handaxe. This razor sharp axe cleaves through most material as if it were cutting grass stalks. It has the power to absorb electrical energy and release it upon command. Last seen in the hands of a Khaz'naian mage. The Firestorm Maces Each of these weapons' heads are studded with shards of topazes and jacinths. The enchantment upon these weapons mixes the elements of electricity and fire, and when combined with a powerful enough charge it can disintegrate an enemy in one hit. Location unknown. The Bane of Spells There is no current description of this item, but it is rumored to have the ability to emit a dispelling aura. It will negate all magic and enchantments within the area of its influence. The Brutal Maul of the Smith Supposedly the maul of Asmodon himself. It can shatter almost any material upon hit, but this is mostly speculation from the Hammer. Legend has it that the maul lies in the tomb of the Smith in the Underworld. The Javelin of the Infernal Guardian An unremarkable metal staff that can change into a javelin. Scholars speculate that this item, if it even truly exists, would have been put to great use and garnered the attention of others. It can summon a powerful minion simply called the Guardian, heal one living being of all maladies once every year, and raise the dead back to full life once every decade. The user can also teleport to the location of the item if they wish.